Surrender
by DarkHiems-hime
Summary: “And why, pray tell, did you do that for?” standing to his full height, his trunk beside him, Malfoy frowned lightly at the girl in front of him. DracoOC, Harry's POV


**Dark: My version of a small extraction of the 6th book. I'm sure everyone knows which one is as soon as you start reading. Even if the ending has nothing 2 do w/ it. Yeah, guess u can say I AM disappointed w/ J.K. Rowling at the twist of the plot. Ever since the 5th book came out. Nevertheless, hope u enjoy. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing… unfortunately. Though Iris B. Koltchak is my character and half of the plot is also mine. Steal them and I'll… do something I'm too lazy to think of.

* * *

While Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabini were occupied glaring and snarling at each other, Harry quickly hoisted himself up into the luggage rack. And for brief seconds, he was sure he saw two pairs of eyes on his trainer when the Invisibility Cloak had flapped about his feet.

The slamming of the door by Goyle seemed to calm down the tension as he pushed Zabini out of his way and into his own empty seat. Beside him, Vincent Crabbe resumed the reading of his comic (incredible how he indeed knew how to read) and with a last snicker, Draco Malfoy returned to his relaxed position, laid comfortably across two seats and resting his blond head back on Iris Koltchak's lap as she gladly kept running her long polished black fingernails over the almost white strands of his hair.

Speaking of whom, looking at each of the three boys in front of her, she made a face, making Harry think that she was being forced to support a nasty intense stench. Iris was, for lack of a better word, odd. Black hair, its tips dyed red or something and icy silver eyes, just a fraction lighter than Malfoy's. Vengeful, very, and extremely jealous. She proudly wore a cloak rimmed with an elegant silver shimmer as she moved about, the badge near her left breast showing she was one of the two Slytherin prefects for the year. Just as she had been in the previous year, thus being partners with Malfoy. Back on fourth year, there had been many rumours, saying that she and Pansy Parkinson found any reason to fight over who would be Malfoy's girlfriend. And Harry supposed that, having gotten the position of prefect instead of Pansy, Koltchak had taken the opportunity to reach very close to Draco, successfully making him dump the dark eyed pure blooded witch near the beginning of the second term, putting Pansy to tears and Iris grinning smugly in the aftermath.

But returning to the matter at hand, his bright green orbs did notice Malfoy's right hand over his left arm, rubbing slowly, almost absently.

"So, Zabini," Malfoy's voice made him refocus on what the blond had to say, "What did Slughorn want?"

"Just trying to make up to well-connected people." Still glowering at Goyle, Zabini replied, "Not that he managed to find many."

The Slytherin Prince didn't look pleased as he demanded rather harshly, "Who else had he invited?"

"McLaggen from Gryffindor-" almost as soon as Zabini started, he was interrupted by Malfoy again.

"Oh yeah, his uncle's big in the Ministry."

"-Someone else called Belby, from Ravenclaw-"

"That guy's a complete idiot... Even Pansy admits that." For the first time, Iris spoke up, her tone quite bored.

"-And Longbottom, Potter and that Weasley girl." The black boy was finally able to finish, sending the black haired girl a look to which she simply replied by giving him a small smirk.

As soon as Zabini finished, Malfoy sat up straight, making the girl retrieve her hand back, frowning lightly, "He invited **Longbottom**?"

"Well, I assume so, as Longbottom was there." Zabini's voice was indifferent.

"What's Longbottom got to interest Slughorn?" the other simply shrugged, "Potter, precious Potter, obviously he wanted a look at the **Chosen One**." At that, he sneered, making Harry roll his eyes, _Last time I checked, I hadn't asked anyone to be called that..._ "But that Weasley girl! What's so special about **her**?"

"A lot of boys like her." The only female intervened again disinterestedly, "Even you think she's good looking, don't you, Zabini, and we all know how hard you are to please, how your likes are..."

"I wouldn't touch a filthy little blood traitor like her whatever she looked like." Zabini's tone had turned cold, which resulted in a poor imitation of a smile from Iris, which wasn't more than an amused smirk. As Malfoy laid back down, her hand resumed its former motions.

"Well, I pity Slughorn's taste. Maybe he's going a bit senile. Shame, my father always said he was a good wizard in his day. My father used to be a bit of a favourite of his. Slughorn probably hasn't heard I'm on the train, or-" as Harry's stare drifted to Iris's clearly amused features as the boy in her lap continued his arrogant speech, Zabini interrupted, making the pairs of silver, grey and green eyes to turn to his direction.

"I wouldn't bank on an invitation. He asked me about Nott's father when I first arrived. They used to be old friends, apparently, but when he heard he'd been caught at the Ministry he didn't look happy, and Nott didn't get an invitation, did he? I don't think Slughorn's interested in Death Eaters."

Malfoy looked slightly angered, but forced out a humourless cold laugh, making Iris frown at him. "Well, who cares what he's interested in? What is he, when you come down to it? Just some stupid teacher." He yawned, "I mean, I might not even be at Hogwarts next year, what's it matter to me if some fat old has-been likes me or not?"

"What do you mean, you might not be at Hogwarts next year?" the witch's tone was quite annoyed; instead of stroking his hair, her fingers tightened their hold in what Harry thought was a painful manner, making him turn his head sharply to look into her eyes. The slight pain and surprise from the youth's eyes in her lap vanished as soon as it had appeared.

"Well, you never know." His lips help a ghost of a smirk, "I might have... err, moved on to bigger and better things." A look into Iris's eyes told him he'd have to give her a better explanation than that. Before his eyes gave too much away, he broke the contact with hers, turning back to look at the rest of his fellow Slytherin colleagues. Crabbe and Goyle were simply gawping, while even Zabini allowed a slight look of curiosity in his features. The gentle hand on his hair didn't return though.

"Do you mean... **Him**?"

Malfoy just shrugged, "Mother wants me to complete my education, but personally, I don't see it as that important these days. I mean, think about it... When the Dark Lord takes over, is he going to care how many O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s anyone's got? Of course he isn't... it'll be all about the kind of service he received, the level of devotion he was shown." The blond might have not been seeing it, but he knew the young girl had tensed up, feeling her unwavering gaze on him.

"And you think **you**'ll be able to do something for him?" Zabini asked mockingly, "Sixteen years old and not even fully qualified yet?"

"I've just said, haven't I? Maybe he doesn't care if I'm qualified. Maybe the job he wants me to do isn't something that you need to be qualified for." Malfoy's voice was now quiet.

Crabbe and Goyle were both gaping at him, while Iris's eyes narrowed as soon as they had widened at hearing his words.

"I can see Hogwarts." Finally breaking the silence he had created, Malfoy pointed out of the window, "We'd better get our robes on."

Since he was busy staring at Malfoy and trying to find something suspicious that he might be carrying, Harry failed to notice Goyle reaching up for his trunk; he let out a small pained gasp before he could stop himself as it connected with the side of his head not so gently. To his horror, Malfoy looked up at the place he was in, eyebrows furrowed. A few moments passed and the grey eyes looked away; their owner pulled on his robes and locked his trunk. As the train slowly stopped, he fastened a thick new travelling cloak round his neck, picking up another one and passing it over to Iris. The Boy-Who-Lived could say there was a sudden tension between those two. Ever since Malfoy had spoken, he had not met the girl's eyes, who was doing everything she could to do so.

As the train finally came to a stop, Goyle opened the door hastily, getting out, followed by Zabini and Crabbe. Harry glanced over at Malfoy, who seemed to want to say something to the last Slytherin besides himself, but right then, Iris closed the door soundly, pulling the blinds down and putting a silencing charm on the compartment. The Gryffindor made a face, _Please tell me they aren't going to start snogging here right now, are they?_

"And why, pray tell, did you do that for?" standing to his full height, his trunk beside him, Malfoy frowned lightly at the girl in front of him.

"Don't you play dumb on me. I know you very well, better than anyone else in Hogwarts. You wouldn't be joking about such things. What happened?" If Malfoy answered that indeed, Harry smiled to himself, then he would know about his plans. He gained a new respect and liking over the black haired witch.

The blonde didn't look, at all, comfortable with the issue, "Iris, can't we talk once we reach the common room?"

Silver eyes narrowed further. She crossed her arms over her chest, one foot in one seat, so that he had no chance to get away and push her without hurting her. He wouldn't, would he? "The room is Silenced. No one's here and no one can see us. It's private enough. Start explaining."

Malfoy's expression almost gave away the idea that he intended on taking a step back from her in an absent attempt to escape her penetrating eyes… almost.

Her right hand rose. Another peculiarity in her was that she practically didn't need a wand; her hand was enough to serve as a channel to release her magic, again showing the excellent control she had over her power. Or so Snape had told them once, obviously loving the way the Gryffindor's glared at him from his unnecessary gloating of one of his students. The tips of her fingers suddenly lightened up, red coloured magic gathering there, "Either you speak willingly, or I'll curse you till you do it." Her eyes hardened. Though Harry could almost swear there was slight hesitation in her hues, "You know I'll do it if I have to."

"But you don't have to… Do you?"

The Gryffindor had to blink more than once after hearing that. Was he sure that was really Malfoy? Someone could be using Polyjuice potion for all he knew. After all, never, **not once**, had he heard the blonde rich youth say _anything_ using a soft tone just as he had done at that moment.

But there's a first time for everything, he supposed.

The two Slytherin's kept looking at each other for a bit longer, till the boy let his left arm raise, a bit too slowly, as if it hurt him to do so, but intent on ignoring the fact. Both their hands, his left and her right, were now at the same level. His slightly larger one covered hers, curling her outstretched fingers into her hand, forming a fist, resting his fingers over her knuckles afterwards and holding her hand there.

Malfoy's right hand followed the same way, but instead of reaching out to hers, his fingers pulled back his left sleeve, slowly, giving away the fact that the mere, simple movement hurt him to do so.

Emerald eyes widened, _So I was right. He **does** have the Dark Mark._ The skull with the snake intertwining through it was there, said reptile sometimes moving, eyes glinting dangerously and evilly. He absently lifted his hand to rub at his scar out of reflex.

Iris looked away, her voice lowering. "So you chose to do it."

Yet again, Malfoy surprised him for the second time with his reply. "No." Harry couldn't see his expression, since his head had lowered a few degrees (and due to the fact that his position was sideways to the whole scene in the first place), so he couldn't be sure if he was either being sarcastic or truthful. With the Ferret, anything was possible. "I didn't choose this. You know that." At that instant, his head shot upwards, eyes showing clear defiance, anger and… regret? "I told you that before this past summer. I told you I could return with this. And **I told you**, clearly, that if it had to happen, I'd do anything to try and delay it." His voice quietened somewhat, laced with an emotion Harry knew all too well from before he had known Hogwarts existed, before he had had any friends: self hatred. "But I couldn't. There was no other way. If I refused, my Father would find it too odd. So, I accepted."

The girl in front of him let out a quiet sigh, "What was your first mission." More like a statement, a resignation, than a question.

Though Malfoy didn't take such a reaction that way. Quickly, the hand that had been lightly holding hers tightened its grip, just as quickly turning her around and changing her arm's angle, before placing it behind her back, his free arm wrapping around her slender frame and bringing her back flush against his chest, if it weren't for her arm. Only by biting his lip and taking a partially deep breath, did Harry stop himself from acting. _Only if he hurts her, _some little voice said inside his head, _Only then._

"Do not show me pity, Koltchak." He whispered, a silent, but real threat in between the lines of his words, "You should know better. After all, you know me better than most people here, isn't that right?"

"It wasn't pity!" In response, she struggled to get free, though due to the uncomfortable angle her arm was at, it wasn't really working as it should, "I hate that feeling as much as you do and you know it. It's simply understanding, dragon."

It was also well known that Draco Malfoy did not enjoy pet names. He glared hatefully at Pansy Parkinson every time she spoke up with "Drakie" at the beginning or end of a sentence. Yet, it was also known he did no such thing every time the silver eyed witch called him "dragon". Even if it was, after all, the literal meaning of his name in ancient Latin, it wasn't usual for him not to mind it if someone called him that. The lion was snapped out of his thoughts as the female spoke up again.

"You're hurting me."

Surprisingly, not soon after she said that, he did let go of her. And, just as surprisingly, Iris just turned around, but did not step too far away from him, standing less than a foot away, as if trusting that he wouldn't do it again.

Also, one knew they should **not** violate anyone's private personal space. And to do that to Malfoy was enough for him to go on a spree of insults till that person couldn't feel lower, going to the point to believe his words, because they knew he did mean them all, each and every one of them.

And Iris Koltchak was doing just that. And Draco Malfoy didn't even retreat or even throw a single "Sod off, your lower-than-the-dirt-in-my-shoe-existence is invading my pure air" comment her way.

Again, her hand rose. Though, this time, instead of the fingers spreading, threatening to throw the Cruciatus curse with a simple smirk, the pale, small hand rested over an even paler cheek. "You don't have to do this, you know. You could just tell the Headmas-"

"I can't." he interrupted her, albeit not forcefully, nor rudely, "He said… he'd kill my family… if I failed." As he spoke, his voice grew quieter still. So quiet, both Harry and Iris leaned in unconsciously to listen.

"Fail what?" the thumb resting lightly over his lower lip stroked the skin there in what she hoped was a soothing way.

"The mission he confided me with." The blonde sighed softly, "I think he knows something. He doesn't trust me completely, at least. That much, I know. He wouldn't threaten me with anything if that wasn't true. That's why I have to do it."

Iris nodded absently. She took another step forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest. In response, and to the surprise of the bystander, his own arms wrapped around her, pulling her close, his chin resting over the crown of her head gently.

"We'll figure something out." The Chosen One heard her muffled sentence. They soon pulled away, one of his hands rising to hold her chin in place.

Malfoy seemed on the verge to say something else, though a finger upon his lips forbade him to do so. "Shush." Her lips curved into a smile – a _real_ smile -, before she spoke again, "Just surrender."

Harry supposed that should be a private joke among the couple, since the pale lips of the blonde followed the movements of hers, even if he smirked instead of smiling. But the Gryffindor immediately turned away, making a face as the two kissed, lips brushing over each other's in a feather light touch at first, before they tilted their heads slightly to the side, kissing more deeply, lips slightly parted.

A quiet moan coming from the girl left little doubts if she was liking the attention or not, and Harry regretted looking right after he did to see what had caused that reaction out of curiosity.

The other boy had a possessive hand over one curvy hip, that way pulling her closer and was literally sucking on her lower lip, giving it a light nip before letting go and pulling away.

_I'm scarred for life… If they ever find out about this, I wouldn't blame them for killing me… For once._

Much to his relief, they both picked up their trunks, the blinds of the compartment were lifted and the door opened. They started heading out, Malfoy's arm around her waist in a loose, but domineering grip, her head resting over his shoulder comfortably. But just before they did went out, her head turned and locked eyes with his own with an admirable accuracy.

"Hope you liked the information. Now use it wisely or perhaps you'll start living a very painful life from the moment I figure out you didn't." she smiled, a bit coldly, "See you 'round, Potter." They finally left, the last look he saw of them was a raised golden eyebrow in the direction of a certain witch and Malfoy wanting to know how she figured out it was him even without taking off the Invisibility Cloak. As soon as the door closed, he let out the breath he wasn't aware he had been holding in.

Just to be sure, Harry opted to wait a few more minutes before he took off his protection, jumping off his previous spot and stretching out sore muscles, grimacing at hearing the cracks the movement caused.

Now that was… odd.

Firstly, they **knew**. If they did, then why hadn't they done anything about it? Secondly, why had **Malfoy**, of all people, allowed him to hear such things? Even if he wasn't sure it was him, he knew someone was there. Such information was important after all; it shouldn't be overheard. And if the rumours were true, Koltchak was just like him. And who knew the extent of her weird powers? Maybe that was how she discovered it was him. Thirdly, they **admitted** they knew he was there and did **nothing** about it?

««Flashback»»  
"Hope you liked the information. Now use it wisely…"  
««End Flashback»»

_Does that mean they trust me to some extent? Enough to let me know they accept my help if I do try to help them out? Is that what she meant? Is that what this all meant?_

The raven haired boy wasn't exactly Hermione or anything that could compare to her, not even close. But he did know that such information needed special care. He'll have to see what he could conclude after thinking about it all.

And a conversation with Iris Koltchak seemed to be needed as well to clear things out once and for all. Maybe there could be a light at the end of the tunnel after all.

_Guess Slytherin's are more cunning than I gave them credit for… And guess I'll have to… "surrender" to those cunning ways a bit longer if I want to figure out what's Malfoy's mission. And maybe, just maybe, help them out. _

_End_

_

* * *

_

**Dark: There. Just something I felt like doing after I read the scene in the book. Then, I left it, now I finished it, since I reregistered again, ne. Hehe, though it gave me some itching to go on with the plot and stuff. But no, it's just a one-shot. My first and probably last one-shot. But please R&R**


End file.
